underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JakieBoi/Move On/But I'm Not - Review
''Introduction 'Ey there guys,I'm going to review the two new episodes of Season 3,btw for anyone' 'SPOILER ALERT if it wasn't obvious' ---- Basic Plot ---- After one year outside the dome we discover Dale "moved on" to the army and got a new girlfriend,Norrie got in a college,Joe didn't move on as Sam is in prison trying to get better,Julia,Big Jim & Junior are "dead" as it's discovered they are actually alive. Also I Have to mention,this just proves how good John Elvis is,his last appearance as Benny Drake is really good. Main Plot After coming back to Chester's Mill Dale & Ben spot Melanie Cross,as she disappeared after making the dome "vanish". While Dale forgets about this,Benny Drake investigates the town and after doing research he makes a theory that he films on his phone. It is discovered that Melanie controlls everything and that they are actually still trapped in the dome,She even gets Junior to get trapped in the thing all the townspeople are in back to the fake Chester's Mill Benny Drake tries to give Dale the evidence but gets a random asthma attack,In real life Melanie is chocking him,after she kills him she coldly says (like a c*nt) "I'm sorry" after that she meets Julia,and writes a message on the dome. It is discovered Don Barbara is watching the dome and sees the message,after convincing his boss Hektor Martin to give him the egg,he comes to the dome and gives Melanie the egg,because she follows the steps to becoming an awful character she coldly tells him she's not his daughter and strangles him to death. Meanwhile: Big Jim makes the two best scenes of the episode Scene #1: He just goes to his house and shoots all his family pictures Scene #2: He watches a home made video of his son climbing a tree,getting pissed he shoots the tv saying "There's nothing good on Television these days" By now you're asking "what about Dale?" well,just for you,we will talk aout Dale now! Dale mostly tries to wrap his head around two things: Ben's video giving evidence the town is fake by showing that people have the same faces and Junior coming back from the dead giving him new memories and stuff,he later spots a terorrist he saw in his first scene as a delivery man or something sadly nothing else happens with him,his new Girlfriend gives us a random Subplot about her being pregnant. Back to other stuff Big Jim finds Don's corpse,and figures out that Melanie killed him,he tells Julia that the dome is bad,but she doesn't believes him,and she tells him the others are in trouble upon hearing that he goes to investigate and saves Julia from being strangles (quick reminder,it's the third time she used strangling,and that's getting boring and annoying) by breaking something in the cave,Big Jim releases the townspeople and saves the day. ---- 'Subplots' ---- Besides the main plot of both episodes minor things happen,what happens you many ask (not) well here what happens: * 'Sam asks Joe to forgibe him for killing Angie' * 'Norrie moves on and goes to college,she also starts a relationship with Hunter' * 'Eva (Dale's new girlfriend) get's pregnant' * 'Sam gets "stabbed"' 'and finally:' * 'Big Jim and Benny Drake get their oscars' Oh wait,that didn't happen? well scrap that then. ---- Rating ---- 7/10 The writing wasn't the best,but it wasn't bad,they really made Melanie Cross from a meh character to an annoying one real quick But it gave us good things Benny Drake's last appearance was good. Dean Norris acts great in this episode and also Brett Cullen,Eddie Cahill and John Elvis acted great. Dale was a meh in this episode but hey,with everything that went on,did you care? :) ---- 'Polls ---- What do you think about the episodes? They were great They were pretty good Meh,I'm just pissed Don and Ben died Awful episode what did you think of the review? Good blog,really agree with it You can do better Meh Awful as hell ''and finall question:'' Who did the best acting in the two episodes?? Dean Norris John Elvis Brett Cullen Mike Vogel Colin Ford End of blog''' That's all folks! See ya next episode Category:Blog posts